1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and system for handling customers and, more specifically, for aiding customer retention, churn reduction, and customer satisfaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of customer service has grown with the rising dominance of the service sector in the global economy and has a huge impact on individuals, households, firms, and societies. Today, in addition to delivering high-quality products, an organization has to offer quality service to its customers. To offer quality service, the organization may need to monitor satisfaction level of its customers to minimize customer turnover or churn.
Customer churn is a substantive problem for service providers in general. The service providers activate services to attract the customers, but often find it difficult to retain its customers. This is more pronounced when the service providers do not have ongoing contractual agreements with the end customers.
Traditional techniques for retaining customers involve substantial help from customer support executives. These techniques are labor intensive, non-scalable and extremely expensive, especially for service providers offering a low cost service.
Thus, there is a need for a solution that provides an indication or warning automatically to a service provider indicative of customer dissatisfaction to enable the service provider to address customer problems at an early stage.